powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 26: A Bad, Bad, Bad Guy
is the twenty-sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This episode is the first of a two-parter introducing martial artist Jin Matoba and his rivalry with Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. Synopsis Ryo becomes befuddled in trying to take down a powerful dojo destroyer while the Dairanger are forced to face a Gorma Minion who absorbs all their blows. Plot Martial Art students practice and a master comes into the room. A janitor drops a mop in the master's way. The Janitor beats up two of his students and shows the master a coin and flips it. The coin drops and the master is dead. The janitor takes off his mask and hat. He is really Jin, an assassin. Jin meets with a smoking fellow who gives him money. The doorman comes to pick up the cups and Jin gives him the money. Both men are surprised by his actions. Jin exits. Ryo gets to work and sent on a mission. Meanwhile, a police officer stops a car and tells them they were speeding and the driver doesn't believe it. The police officer turns out to be Jin and he has punched through the car door to the driver's gut. On his bike, Ryo witnesses this. Two men that were in the car fight Jin. Ryo comes in and Jin is fascinated by Ryo. Ryo is upset at Jin's actions. Jin slashes Ryo's face with his coin. They fight. A car runs over Jin. Both roll in opposite directions. Ryo goes to look and Jin is gone. Later at the headquarters, Lin tends to Ryo's wounds and the others wonder if he is Gorma. Kaku warns Ryo to stay away, he believes Ryo would be defeated if he challenged such a master. Meanwhile elsewhere outside a hospital, a nurse named Aki reads the newspaper and knows that Jin is the cause of the murders of senseis. Ryo lays down by a pond deep in thought and his friends come to join him. Lin give Ryo a charm in his hand. Shoji wonders if they like each other and they all tease each other. Lin chases Shoji. Ryo gets up and his outlook is better. The Dairangers are then attacked. Out of a dense fog, Pat Taoist approaches. They try to fight him but he is hard to break, their attacks bounce off him. The Gorma Triumvirate arrive and watch. Jin prays at a memorial and Aki comes, it is of her father. He is about to leave but she blocks his way. She shows him the newspaper and demands an explanation for his actions. His explanation makes her drop of her purse. She grips his prosthetic hand. This makes him remember the past. He remembers when he and her father sparred and he slipped and hung from a cliff by his sensei's hand. His sensei told him to fall but Jin didn't want to because of the jagged rocks. So the man cut off his hand and Jin fell. Back in present time, Jin lets go of his former love's hand. Her being there with him has made her memory of how he lost his hand much clearer. She wants him to stop his vendetta and clutches him with affection. The Dairanger return to the base beaten up. Kaku talks to them. Zaidosu visits a place of death and clutches a purple orb, he places it on a base and chants. It glows red. Meanwhile at another temple, students are flung as Jin walks calmly and coolly through the grounds aiming to murder another master. Jin and the master face off, Jin tosses his coin up in the air and Jin kills the man. Then the coin lands in Jin's hand. Just then, Ryo jumps out of nowhere and kicks him. Ryo doesn't understand how a man that has such skill would waste it on killing people. Meanwhile Lin, Kazu, Daigo, and Shoji practice kenpo on each other near a lake. Pot Taoist approaches. They transform. At the same time, Ryo and Jin fight. Ryo pushes Jin and he flips back and stands on top of a flower. Out of frustration, Ryo uses his Ki Power against Jin, knocking him into a tree. This both surprises and angers Jin. Pot Taoist sucks the Dairangers attacks into the jar on top of his head. Pot Taoist sucks Rin into his jar and the phoenix symbol appears on the jar. Jin socks Ryo on the face and a large gush of blood spills out. Jin leaves Ryo unconscious. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Aki: *Aki's father: *Chef: *Cleaner(Jin Matoba Disguise): *Ganryuji: * : *Man: *Driver: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *The master of Houshihachizen Kendo, Yusuke Godai, the man who is gut punched by Jin Matoba, shares his name with the of . DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue